


Just the three of use.

by Geekygirl669



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: A look into Len and Micks life.





	Just the three of use.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is juts let me know in the comments.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.

Mick and Len have been together since they were 17 and 15. They love each other more then everything (they didn't say it much but they both know.)

 

Life wasn't always easy for them.

They were criminals with fucked up pasts.

Mental illness that they both struggle to control.

But they somehow find a way to make it work.

And it does most of the time.

 

There's points we're it doesn't. But all they have to do the is spend a couple of days apart, sometimes weeks, then everythings good again. At least as good as it ever gets for them.

 

For a while Len would say his life was perfect he had Mick, the rouges and an amazing baby boy.

 

Yeah that's right at 28 Len found out he was pregnant and he and Mick had a baby boy they called Josh.

 

And for about 10 years everything was pretty good. Mick and Len were still fighting but they weren't letting it get so bad they didn't see each other for weeks at a time.

 

But then the flash came along and messed everything up.

len was arrested. 

Mick left. 

Then the legands came along and things just got worse from there.

 

They joined the team Mick left again.

Len died.

Josh went back home after Len died leaving Mick on the wavrider alone.

 

But then things started to look up. Mick found out that Len wasn't dead and they made up.

The two of them went back to their son.

 

Which is were they are now.

Sitting in the living room watching a movie at Christmas.

Happy to all be back together. 

 

And as they seat there Len realised that as long as all three of them together life was going to be good. Because all Len needed was his family, the people he loves most and the people who love him the most and life would be perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you liked the story.  
> If you have any requests just leave them in the comments.


End file.
